Courage
by Humblescribe
Summary: When Hinata saves Naruto from Pein, what is she thinking about. Who would have thought Hinata would be the one to save Naruto? And what does he mean to her? Based on Naruto Manga Ch 437, Confessions


**Courage**

A/N: First fanfiction, and something I hoped I would see, but never saw. I need to improve, but that's the point of writing.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto in all forms.

I run with all my might, trying to reach him, before it's too late. Doubts pop into my mind, but I immediately force them out, and focus on my goal. I know He's just over this mound of rubble, trapped and injured…

I have always been withdrawn. At home, I was never accepted, always expected to do right. Was it since my mother's death, or was it my kidnapping? I've been labeled as the shy and quiet girl, never fun to speak to because of my position and personality. That is why I've been ignored so much. I thought I was going to stay a failure, but then I saw _him._

I was leaving the academy with Kurenai-san, and there he was, sitting on the old swing in the playground, thinking that no one can see him peeking at the other happy families. I was intrigued; why was he so sad?

**Flashback**

_Don't let anyone see me. Just see what he's doing…but what if he sees me? I quickly glance at the boy on the swing, not far away from the tree I'm hiding behind. He doesn't notice, so mustering my little bravery, I stare at him for a few more seconds. His misery struck something in me. I think, I felt sorry for him? His sorrow seemed so much deeper than mine._

**End Flashback**

Maybe it was my quiet personality, or maybe I was more noticing than the others. I was a Hyuuga, and we were trained to catch things that one not of the clan cannot. He thought he always was ignored, and his misery was his own secret, but I found out about him, and I kept on going back. There was something about his two opposite personalities, being a prankster in class, but alone as this sad and lonely boy that drew me back to keep watching him. I always watched from the shadows, of course. I didn't have the courage to speak to him. I grew used to watching him and learned information about him from teachers' or parents' conversations, and it fascinated me to no end. He was an orphan. Everyone disliked him. He was the dead-last. And he was so similar to me, a failure.

Soon, we finally graduated.

**Flashback**

_I stepped outside of Iruka-sensei's office. I had done it! I had passed the Academy Test, and had not shamed the Hyuuga name, like Otou-san told me to! Naruto-kun was next. It didn't take long for him to come out, with a bowed head, hunched shoulders; refusing to look at anyone. He immediately headed out to his special place, the swing. It was too obvious he had failed…for the third time now._

**Flashback end**

Imagine my surprise and joy when he showed up to class the next day with a hitai-ate on his forehead! Unfortunately, I did not get the same team as him. By this time, I think I had a crush on him. And though apart, over time, I heard of and saw his actions. He saved Kakashi-sensei, and saved Sasuke's life on his first C-Class mission, and beat an A-rank nin. He passed through the Chunnin exam, and helped me when I failed. He vowed to avenge me against Neji, and he did. When Oto and Suna started their invasion, he managed to defeat the most ruthless and creepy competitor in the Exams, Gaara. The Suna nin was a jinchiruuki, too! I had admired him before this, as the person I wanted to but could never be. He was brave and powerful, confident and charismatic. I was "dark and weird." But still I looked up to him, and shared in his joy or sorrow, for I truly knew what he felt like, as one like him. Then came Sasuke's betrayal.

**Flashback**

_My friends were carried in through the gates. Chouji-kun, half-dead, and skinny. Neji-nii-san, barely alive. Kia-kun, the same. Shikamaru, only a broken finger, luckily. But the one I was waiting for, Naruto, was not there. He arrived a little later, carried by Kakashi-sensei, with a gaping hole through him. Seeing this, I tried to visit him, but I couldn't. He broke a promise to his teamate, and failed his mission to save a friend; why would he care about me at all? Of course, I was always the failure as usual, not powerful enough to change anything, destined to watch him at a distance forever._

**Flashback end**

The time spent after that only delayed the inevitable. The search for the special insect which could follow any scent, I would never forget. It was the first time he acknowledged my strength openly, when my efforts to be strong came through, and I was ecstatic. I was hopeful, for his words must have been a sign. Thus it all came too soon when he had to leave on the trip with Jiraiya-sama.

**Flashback**

_I followed my crush throughout the streets, all the way to the front gates. He was confident, as usual. I tried to get the courage to say anything, at least goodbye, to him before I left. Of course it didn't come. I never had it. I wondered, sadly, as everyone else bid farewell to Naruto, when he would come back, and whether he would remember me. How would I look up to him while he was gone? I suddenly had the urge to confront him, and tell him my feelings immediately. Who knew what the future held? I was sick of my shyness, my stuttering, everything! I looked out one more time, and there he was. Walking with his mentor along the path out of Konoha, and not looking back. I lost all hope then, of speaking to him. He was too determined, and I was not. There was too much of a contrast between us, which I would never fill with my failures._

**Flashback end**

I gained that hope back quickly, since he wasn't around. I resolved to use my inspiration on my training, and began catching up fast. No more was I going to be a failure. I remember my motivation now, the motivation and all that training, and I let my body boost me, high above the mountain of debris, straight at the enemy's back. With Jyuuken ready, Byakugan quivering, focusing on the back of this man, I strike.

**Flashback**

"_Hinata, shut up and come with me!"_

_How disappointed I felt when I realized I had passed out again. By this time, I was in love. I watched him constantly after my incident, observing his new maturity, seeing all his new and larger problems, as well as his successes. I wasn't going to let him down, he who had been my lifeline in my failing life, who gave me courage! I was going to be strong, and protect my loved ones. Including him… That's my nindo._

**Flashback end**

The man in the Akatsuki cloak dodges me easily. I glance at my opponent, sensing the power radiating from him, the most distinguishing feature about him a pattern of facial piercings. I notice, with alarm, Naruto, impaled into the ground with rods, totally defeated.

I scream, "I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!"

He's telling me to get out now, and I respond,

"I know."

Easy as that. This is my time of reckoning. He's saved me, and now it's my turn to rescue him. He's motivated me, and now I must protect him with all that he inspired me to do. I pour out my whole feelings to Naruto, of my selfishness, of my timid and weak ways of the past. He changed me. He gave me confidence, enough for me to say my last words in this fight,

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!"

And I utter with complete conviction, declare and confess with all my soul, what I've tried to tell him all these years. What he's made me feel, and believe now.

With all of what he's given me, and so many others the most. Courage.

"Because I love you…"

And I leap at the enemy, knowing I'm outclassed in every way, knowing I _will _die, but also that I can't let him down this time. But as I am thrown back violently, I know I finally overstepped my cowardice. He has seen my strength and I have gotten what I was searching for. And so I am completely satisfied. As I hit the ground, the last thing I remember is my satisfaction and pain, and then the world turns dark and red.

A/N: I don't know...How does it sound?


End file.
